


Kissing Away Trouble

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Fred knows how to avoid getting detention from Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Kissing Away Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: armor
> 
> The idea for this came from bea_weasley's fantastic headcanon that Hermione would threaten Fred with detention and he would kiss his way out of it.

Hermione was _not_ amused by Fred and George's attempts to make the suits of armor move. With her hands on her hips—her "Prefect stance," Ron called it—she reminded them of the possibility that they could accidentally chop someone's head off. 

The twins were, much to her chagrin, terribly unconcerned by this. 

"C'mon, Hermione," Fred said pleadingly, "we're at a school for magic, if you hadn't noticed. If someone's head gets chopped off, we'll just send them off to Madam Pomfrey and she'll make them good as new!" 

Hermione was not swayed by this logic, and threatened both him and his twin with detention. The identical redheads pouted in unison.

"Pout all you want," Hermione said, her voice firm. "I plan to inform Professor McGonagall that she can expect you both in her office at seven o'clock tomorrow evening." 

George shot Fred a wounded look. "Are you really going to let your girlfriend get away with this, mate?"

Fred smirked. "Absolutely not." 

Before Hermione had time to ask what he meant by that, he had bounded over and grabbed her wrists. She stepped back and found herself trapped between him and the cold stone wall. A shiver ran down her spine at the rather compromising position. 

"Please don't make us serve detention, Hermione," Fred murmured, leaning in so close that his breath ghosted across her cheek. "Please, I'll do anything you ask." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _"Anything?"_

"Within reason," he amended hastily, causing her to giggle, "but...just _about_ anything." 

She looked around. The fourth-floor corridor was deserted. "No pranks for a week." 

"What?" George exclaimed. "That's totally out of line, even for you, Hermione." 

"Relax, Georgie," Fred chuckled, still in close proximity to Hermione. "She's all talk." 

"Oh, am I?" Hermione challenged him with a fierce stare. Fred leaned in, and her breath caught in her throat. 

"Yes," he whispered, and then he was kissing her so gently that she wanted to grab his tie and pull him closer. The sound of George snickering ruined the moment, however. She cleared her throat and smoothed down her uniform. 

"Right, that's quite enough of that," she said, blushing madly. "You two are free to go." 

Fred grinned and released her wrists. "That's what I thought." As his twin sauntered away, however, he turned back to her and stole another kiss, longer this time. 

"What am I going to do with you, Fred?" Hermione sighed, pulling away with a twinge of regret. "You can't just kiss me every time you want to get out of detention!"

"Can't I?" Fred said innocently. 

She shook her head in response, but she knew that was a lie. Fred would always be able to kiss his way out of trouble. 


End file.
